Norwegian Cupid
by Ryo Isami
Summary: Lukas, a cold and reclusive teen comes across a special violin, a violin that can make people fall in love! Inspired by Alexander Rybak's Strela Amura. AU, human names, various pairings.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! This story is inspired by Alexander Rybak's song Strela Amura (It's in russian) XD, do search for it! Anyway, R & R please, I hope you like it!  
**

**Norway: Lukas  
**

**Norwegian Cupid-**

Lukas strolled along the path, classical music streaming into his ears from his earpieces. The music prodigy had always stayed away from people, seeking music for company. Taking in the fresh air of the park and beautiful music, all the stress from school and home seemed to dissipate.

Something at the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he walked towards it. Under a tree laid a beautiful violin. It's perfectly polished surface glimmered under the sunlight, seemingly calling out to Lukas.

"_Come to me."_ The violin seemed to say. Lukas cautiously took a step towards the violin, carefully picking it up.

"I hope you will use this violin for a great cause." A note was hidden under the violin. Taking note of the time, Lukas tucked the note into his pocket and headed home.


	2. Resolution

**First chapter! I think it's kinda short but oh well~ Hope you like it! R&R please!**

**Iceland: Erik  
**

**Finland: Tino  
**

**Sweden: Berwald  
**

Lukas had noticed it, since a long time ago, that his brother was hopelessly smitten with a girl.

Erik and Lukas were similar in many ways, both being reclusive and silent. They both rarely ever showed much emotion, although Erik was slightly more emotional and warmer than Lukas. It was hard for just anyone to tell that Erik was in love, but Lukas, being the one who grew up with Erik, noticed it instantly.

As Erik chewed on his licorice during lunch, his eyes would stray away, onto a certain sweet, feminine, girl. But he would snap back into his senses immediately, afraid that his crush would be discovered by his observant family. Lukas never told Erik that he knew, finding it unnecessary.

"Isn't it sweet that Erik is in love?" Tino smiled. Berwald, being Lukas and Erik's cousin had decided to visit them one day, bringing his best friend (and possibly crush) Tino along. Berwald was in the kitchen while Erik was in his room, playing games, leaving Tino and Lukas alone in the living room.

"It is, but it's just a secret crush that he would probably never admit to." Lukas replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

"We should help him! How long has he liked her? Months already? It's time for him to take action!" Tino exclaimed enthusiastically. Tino had always been warm, sociable and enthusiastic. He loved to help people and took joy in it.

"How?'' Lukas questioned.

"I guess we'll have to get some information first." Tino said, obviously forming a scheme in his mind already.

When Berwald and Tino left, Lukas returned to his room and picked up the violin sitting at the corner of his room. The violin he had picked up a while ago seemed normal, having no other functions that to play music. But something told him that there was more it that it seemed, especially with that suspicious note that came with it. Something told him that it might help Erik...

Erik knew he could not hide it any longer, his brother and friend were simply too observant. He had accidentally overheard Lukas's and Tino's conversation when he had left his room for a toilet break. His crush on his classmate had already lasted for five months, Lukas was bound to find out sooner or later. The fact that his crush was so popular with the other boys was hard on him too.

As the beautiful sounds of a violin radiated out of Lukas's room, Erik fell deeper and deeper into thought.

The sweet, elegant, cute, beautiful girl whose smile seemed to light up the whole world, it's no wonder that so many boys liked her. Cute with a wonderful personality, the only thing holding back anyone from confessing was her family.

An overprotective brother who threatened to kill anyone who dared to go near his sister prevented anyone from going near Lili. No one had ever dared go against this menacing threat. Vash Zwingli is a world-renowned sharpshooter, a fierce fighter, who knew no boundaries in protecting his only sister.

_But if you love her, you would do anything._

The music reached a crescendo, and Erik made a resolution.

_I will confess, even if it means facing her brother._

Lukas's slim, nimble fingers danced on the violin, allowing a beautiful melody to resonate around the house. His mind might be filled with Erik's problem, but he would never forget to practice music every day, and this time, with unexpected results.


	3. Together

**Sorry I took so long! Updates will be slow as I will be having my major exams soon :x And thanks Drawing Flower for revewing! Hope you like it! R&R please! :)**

**Lili- Liechtenstein  
**

**Vash- Switzerland  
**

**Roderich- Austria  
**

"Lukas..." Erik took a deep breath, knocking slightly on Lukas's door. A sound of approval came from inside and Erik pushed the door open.

"I will confess to Lili myself, please do not worry about me."

"Good, but what of Vash?"

"I will think of something, but thank you to you and Tino, for your concern." For that once in a blue moon, both brothers smiled.

* * *

Tino chatted excitedly to Erik about different ways to confess, and which he felt was the best. Erik simply nodded, taking in the suggestions solemnly. He was a greenhorn in love and needed all the suggestions he could get. Should he get flowers? What type of flowers were the best? Was there anything he needed to take note of?

And there was also Vash to worry about, the older male would not hesitate to put a bullet through his head if he dared go near Lili.

"Lilies! Give her lilies, it suits her name and I have sources telling me that she loves them!" Tino exclaimed, Erik scribbling that down in a small notebook already full of plans for the confession.

* * *

Vash looked at his sister tenderly, his precious little sister, the joy of his life. She seemed to be gazing faraway, as if thinking of something. Vash noticed the look in her glassy eyes, was that the look of love?

"Lili, is there anything on your mind?" He questioned, fearing that his deduction was correct.

"No, Bruder, I was just thinking that the weather is really nice today." Lili smiled. Vash heaved a sigh of relief and continued with his lunch.

"_Sorry Bruder, I just can't tell you, he has been so nice to me, and I'm not so sure of my feelings..."_

* * *

"Exquisite violin you have there." Roderich commented, setting his eyes upon Lukas's violin. The two musicians practice together occasionally. They were the best musicians in the school, both having prodigious ability and were often requested to perform for the school. Today, they have decided to practice for an upcoming concert that the school had sent them to perform for.

"It is." Lukas replied curtly. "Let's start then."

A beautiful melody filled the spaces of the school, lifting everyone's spirits. The sounds of the violin and piano interlaced perfectly, creating calm for anyone listening.

* * *

"Roderich and Lukas are playing!'' Lili brightened up, she loved their music, as did most of the students in the school. The music sent Lili thinking, did she really like Erik?

_What if she really likes someone? Is that person worth her love?_ Vash found that Lili was having the same look again. He wished that he was just over thinking, but he had seen that face far too many times on other love-struck people. None of the boys he knew Lili associated with impressed him, and he worried that the boy might harm her, given the crazy hormones at this stage of life.

_But as long as she's happy, it will be alright._

Who knows what sort unspeakable harm could a boy with raging hormones do? But then again, Lili is sensible enough to know who is good and who is bad. Vash's mind fell into a whirlpool with all the contradicting thoughts. His protectiveness over Lili clashed with his want to let her be happy.

_If you love her, you would want her to be happy._

* * *

Erik nervously put the note on Lili's table, Tino standing near the door, cheering him on. There was no one else in the classroom, allowing him to carry out his task discreetly.

As the paper touched the wooden surface, Tino's lips curled upwards, sending a thumb up to Erik as he flushed and shuffled to his seat.

The afternoon would be a long wait.

* * *

Erik had chosen the most isolated place of the school that did not seem too suspicious, the fitness corner. It was just an old facility the school had yet to demolished, people flocked to the air-conditioned gym instead, leading it to become a fairly desolated area. But it was not completely deserted that a lone girl would be afraid of going there.

The blonde girl paced nervously into the facility, the note was unnamed, but she hoped that it was that one boy who had been so nice to her the past few months. Catching sight of silvery locks, her hearts started beating rapidly, but at the same time, she was relieved.

"Lili..." Erik started.

"I like you." They both said spontaneously, their faces turning a deep crimson red. They laughed and Lili reached out for Erik's hand, the male then pulling her in for a deep embrace.


	4. Operation Asian Love!

**Finally! Sorry it took so long for this chapter! It's finally holidays for me and I'm waiting for my school posting results :D RnR please!**

**Hong Kong - Hong**

**Taiwan - Mei**

"And now… Please welcome Roderich Edelstein and Lukas Thomassen!" The announcer declared, moving away to allow the two young musicians to take the stage.

With a graceful bow, the two teenagers began their majestic melody, overwhelming the audience with the beautiful tune of the piano and violin. Their music resonated throughout the hall, and the audience wondered why the two youths were not world-renowned musicians yet.

And in the audience, an old, wrinkly man smiled to himself, satisfied by the music he had heard, making a mental note to personally greet the young musicians, the violinist in particular.

As the concert had ended, Lukas was all ready to leave the hall when he was stopped by an old man dressed in brown suit.

"Mr. Lukas Thomassen?" The old man greeted. Lukas simply gave him a nod, wanting to get home after a tiring day.

"I would just like to say that your music was wonderful, you are the certainly the violinist best suited to that beautiful violin. You could even make people fall in love with just the sound of your playing." The mysterious old man laughed before turning away. Lukas stared at him, dumbfounded, did the old man know something about this mysterious violin that he had picked up some time ago?

* * *

"Mei obviously likes Hong, but she'll never admit it." Lili said to Erik. The blonde girl was hanging out with Erik at his house, after finally getting permission from her strict brother.

"Whenever Hong walks pass, she will stare at him, and when we question her about it, she blushes and denies it, then changing the topic." Lili recounted the numerous occasions when Mei denied her feelings for Hong.

"Hong may have something towards Mei as well." Erik remarked. Hong was one of Erik's closest friends in school, their personalities being rather similar. They both rarely show much emotion and are rather unreadable. However, Erik had noticed his friend sneaking glimpses at a certain Asian girl.

"Really!? That is great news! We should help them get together then!" Lili smiled sweetly.

"That's going to be hard…" Erik replied, Mei's stubborn nature and Hong's ever-stoic expression was going be a hard obstacle in getting the two to admit their feelings for each other.

Lukas took in the information as he made his coffee, he normally did not like to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, but it could not be helped that one could hear everything that goes on in the living room from the adjacent kitchen.

The mysterious old man's words still resounded in his mind. _"You could even make people fall in love…"_ There was definitely something weird about that violin, perhaps it could literally make people fall in love? Lukas thought of the two Asians his brother and Lili had mentioned, maybe he could use this chance to find out about the violin's abilities?

"Tell me more." Lukas set his mug on the coffee table and sat beside Erik. The two younger teens stared at him blankly, shocked that Lukas, the reclusive one who never really cares about other's business is interested in someone else's love life.

"Alright… I realised that Hong has been secretly looking at Mei a lot recently…" Erik recovered from his shock and explained the situation.

* * *

For some reason or another, Tino and Berwald got pulled along into the plan, which they (actually Tino) had named "Operation Asian Love!" So now, the whole group involved in this "operation'' were gathered at the Thomassen's.

"So let's begin the official meeting of Operation Asian Love!" Tino announced enthusiastically. "Firstly, we shall have to discuss on how to get Hong and Mei together, ideas anyone?" The room remained silent, most of them being romantically inexperienced.

"Well, it is hard to get them to admit their feelings due to their personalities…" Lili spoke up.

"I may have an idea." Lukas said. "Get them to be in the school garden tomorrow during lunch, they don't have be together, they just have to be there." Before anyone could ask him further questions, he continued "Don't ask me any questions, just trust me."

The determined look in Lukas's eyes convinced everyone to go along with the plan even though they had no idea what it was all about. Lukas then left to make coffee while the rest started discussing the details of the plan. Lili would bring Mei to the garden while Erik would bring Hong there. With the plan set, they all departed for home, excited to get their two friends together.

* * *

"Hong, there's something I really need your help in." Erik said as soon as the bell for lunch rang.

"What is it?" Hong questioned.

"I can't say it here, let's go to the garden." Erik ushered Hong out of his seat and out of the classroom.

Meanwhile, Lili was dragging Mei along with her, chatting excitedly about the beautiful flowers that have just bloomed in the school's garden.

"Hong, the flowers are very nice now, isn't it?" Erik spoke loudly as they reached the garden. On cue, Lukas, who was hiding behind a pillar, began playing his music on the violin.

At the same time, Lili had just arrived with Mei.

"You like Mei/Hong, right?" Erik and Lili said simultaneously, then leaving the two alone in the garden, with Lukas who was hidden.

"Lili!" Mei called out after her friend, but to no avail. The music continued, leading her heart into turmoil.

_It can't be right? How can I like Hong? He's just…He's just…_ Mei felted heat rushing to her face as she turned to face Hong, his face was painted a deep shade of red and he was obviously avoiding eye contact with her.

Lukas secretly observed the two while playing the violin. He could tell that they, or at very least Mei, were still in denial about their feelings towards each other.

_You can't deny it anymore, you like her, so now go be a man and admit your feelings._

"Mei…" Hong broke the silence. "I like you." He looked straight into her dark brown eyes, inching closer to her.

Mei stared at him, dumbfounded.

_You are happy aren't you? The guy you like actually likes you too, just admit it already._Mei pushed away her thoughts, after all, there was no way she could like Hong. Her heat beat faster as Hong got closer.

_Stop being stubborn, you are blushing so hard, your heart is already beating so fast, you obviously like this guy._

_No! We are just childhood friends…_

_And feelings have developed… You won't be happy if he gets sad after getting rejected by you. You will also regret rejecting him in the first place. Haven't you always dreamt of finding love? It's right there, right in front of you._

Mei gulped, slowly accepting her feelings.

_There, just go reach out for your happiness already._

With that, Mei rushed into Hong's strong arms, tiptoeing and whispering into his ear, "I like you too."

Erik and Lili watched from afar, smiling at their friends' newfound love.

"After so long of denial, Mei finally acknowledged her feelings towards Hong and they even got together!" Lili beamed at Erik, who gave her one of his rare smiles back.

**So I guess Tino and Berwald were kinda useless here, but at least Tino got to name the whole plan! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
